


Striptease

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an undercover assignment as a stripper; Danny pops by his house while Steve is "rehearsing" for his "role" and watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my bunny of the same name and brought to life after listening to "One Night Of Sin" by Joe Cocker; Steve needed more to strip to, so I put together a soundtrack that I played while I wrote and all songs are mentioned within the fic.

**Disclaimer: Let me just say that I will never receive the spanking I yearn for from either Steve McGarrett or Danny Williams. But I can dream, right?**

**************

"WHAT?!" Danny shrieked as he listened to what Chin Ho was saying.

"That new club, 'Nightshade', is a front for a major drug smuggling operation," Kono repeated for her cousin, "and one of us has to go undercover to find out who's behind it."

"I heard that part," Danny said, "it's the last part I can't get into my head."

"One of us has to go undercover as a stripper," Chin reiterated. "And it can't be Kono, because the club is 'Men Only'.

"A gay club," Danny murmured, wondering once again when and how his life began to mirror the 'Twilight Zone'. "One of us has to go undercover as a stripper in a gay club."

"It's Chin Ho or Steve," Kono added, "because you're built all wrong."

"Whaddya mean wrong?" Danny was offended. "I'm in great shape."

Kono looked him over. "I won't argue with that, Danny," she grinned, "you're built just fine, oh yes you are, but you're too...well...."

"Spit it out, Kalakaua," Danny ordered.

"You're too short," she squeaked.

"I'm too short to be a stripper?" Danny asked out loud. "There's a height requirement to take off your clothes?"

"At least 5'8"," Kono told him. "But if it was up to me, I'd hire you."

"I'm too short," Danny pouted. "I haven't been too short for anything since the high school basketball team. They didn't care that I could play; they just didn't want me because of my height."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Chin asked Steve.

In the end, after three tries, Steve ended up beating Chin, much to Chin's chagrin.

"Do you know anything about stripping?" Danny asked Steve. "Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to; he who takes off his shirt whenever danger is near."

"How difficult could it be?" Steve shrugged.

"You've done it before?!" Danny was more than surprised. 

"Not in public!" Steve shot back. "But I've gotten undressed in front of people. I'll just practice with some music."

"You taking your clothes off, **all** of your clothes, in front of a roomful of strangers." Danny threw up his hands in disgust as he stormed from the office. "I give up!"

"Too much caffeine," Steve muttered, and then turned to Chin and Kono. "I'm heading home."

"How are you getting there?" Kono asked.

"Danny was running late today so I drove myself."

"You remember how to drive something other than the Camaro?" She asked with a smirk. "I'm shocked."

"Very funny." But Steve did smile. "Call me if you need me."

"Will do, boss," the cousin's replied.

**~~~~~~~~**

On Sunday night Danny brought Grace back to Rachel, went out to eat and had a couple of beers, and somehow found himself parked outside Steve's house. He got out with the full intention of talking his partner out of this stupid assignment. Steve didn't need to do this to prove - what exactly did Steve need to prove? That he could go undercover? He'd done it before. 

Then why did this particular assignment bother him so much? Danny blew the question off - he didn't need a reason for anything when it came to Steve. He knocked on the front door and was just about to use the key Steve had given him when he heard loud music towards the back of the house. Walking to the rear, he stepped onto the lanai and peered through the window. Danny recognized the artist - Joe Cocker - the voice was unmistakable, but the song was unknown to him. And then it didn't matter, because Steve was a sight to behold.

Steve was wearing a dress jacket, jeans, shoes and - Danny blinked, certain he was seeing wrong - Steve McGarrett was wearing a tie.

Steve's jacket was opened, his arms bending backwards, the jacket sliding down his long arms, landing at a pool by his feet. Bending over, Steve unlaced his right shoe and slid it off. The left followed and Steve smoothly dropped to a sitting position, bent each knee and pulled off his socks. 

Danny's eyes bugged out of his head, thinking, 'Who knew taking off socks could be so hot?'

The song changed and Danny heard the opening riff to "Pour Some Sugar On Me."

Steve sprang to his feet with the movements of a lithe jungle cat and undid his tie, starting off by loosening the knot. He pulled at it and it came undone and slid it from around his neck. He clenched it in his fingers, pulling it side to side, and then let it drop. He undid the top two buttons of the dress shirt and began to sway his hips. His eyes closed as he let the music fill him. The shirt was untucked and the other five buttons were opened. He pulled at the left side of the shirt and threw his head back, then released it, his fingers caressing the right side of the fabric. He yanked at the right sleeve, the shirt falling half off his body. 

The left sleeve of Steve's shirt followed and the shirt also dropped to the floor. Steve's hips were moving in the most obscene manner and his tongue snaked out a tiny bit, licking his upper lip. Gripping the top of his tee he pulled, and the shirt ripped down the middle. Steve fell on his knees and his hands slid up his chest, tweaking each nipple, thrusting his hips out, undulating them in a downward spiral.

Danny's mouth dropped open.

Steve's head dropped to his chest, twisting his nipples and biting on his lower lip; he was in ecstasy.

Danny felt his cock growing hard. "Holy Mother of God."

Steve's left hand caressed down his chest, rubbing his crotch, groping himself. Without ceasing his movements Steve's right hand undid the belt, slid it from the loops and slapped it twice against the floor. 

Danny, without realizing it, unzipped his pants. He felt the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead but ignored them. 

Steve undid the button of his jeans, moving his hand inside, his head thrown back again as he felt himself up. All the while he continued to move his hips as if he was riding.

The next track was "I Touch Myself," and that's what Steve was doing. The zipper lowered and Steve was on his feet in one smooth motion, easing the jeans down his hips. Once they dropped he kicked them aside, dropping to one knee, the other leg spread wide.

Danny's cock had made it out of his pants and he was slowly stroking himself - the sight of Steve was making him dizzy and he had to brace the palm of his hand against the wall to keep his balance.

The tee fell beside the other items of clothing and Steve's right hand was inside his boxer-briefs, which now had a stain forming on the front. 

Danny's own tie had been loosened so he could breathe; his breath had caught in his throat. 

Steve cracked his eyes open and caught his reflection in the mirror; he also caught sight of Danny standing outside and staring at him. He nearly stopped what he was doing, but then he noticed the look on Danny's face and the fact that Danny's arm was moving back and forth. Danny was getting off on his little show. Well, far be it for Steve to ever disappoint his partner. 

Steve shifted to his knees again, crawling to the chair, lifting his body up with the sinewy movements of a serpent. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and the boxer-briefs were removed, revealing a taut ass.

Now Danny had known that Steve was all muscle, but the sight nearly did him in.

Next up was "Bad To The Bone" and Steve lifted one leg, foot flat on the chair, licked his palm and wrapped his fist around his cock, fucking his hand in rhythm with the song.

Danny was literally drooling and he licked his lips in hunger. 

Steve sucked on his index finger, wetting it with saliva. He bent over, baring his ass, braced his left hand against the wall and flicked the finger of the right against his hole. It entered a little bit at a time, and Steve was swinging his hips, bearing down on the lone finger. He fucked himself like that for a few minutes before moistening another finger, two gliding deep inside. 

Danny's cock was leaking precome and as he jerked himself off he slicked his length. He wanted to be inside Steve, not those damn fingers. His eyes snapped open wide.

Epiphany time.

And now there was no way in Hell Danny was going to allow his partner to take this assignment. He heard the song change yet again, and the sexy sounds of "Black Velvet" were smooth as silk as they filled Danny's ears. He peered inside for a further look, but Steve was nowhere to be seen. 

"Did you enjoy my performance, Detective Williams?"

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin; the voice was whispered and moaned into his ear. He hadn't even heard Steve come up behind him.

"I did it for you."

Danny was turned and he felt his face grow hot at the sight he knew he must have made, standing there with his cock out of his pants, hard and leaking. 

"Did I cause that?" Steve teased Danny's cock with two fingers, running them along the length and swiping them over the tip. He then made a big production of licking the come off. "Do you want to know what you taste like, Danny?" He didn't wait for an answer, pressing his lips upon Danny's, licking at them as they parted for him. "Mmm," Steve moaned as he deepened the kiss, sucking on Danny's tongue, taking little steps forward until he had Danny backed against the wall. When he pulled back to allow them both a moment to breathe, he gave Danny an appraising look. "You have far too many clothes on." He undid Danny's tie and slid it off, then grasped his shirt collar. "This has got to go." The buttons scattered everywhere. "Much better." 

"You ripped my shirt." Danny so wanted to be pissed, but the teeth nipping at his Adam's apple made it come out as a soft moan. "You bastard."

"You can be as angry as you like." Steve grasped Danny's ass. "After you get fully naked." 

Danny heard the song end, but the silence was brief as Joan Jett came blaring out. 

"Perfect song," Steve murmured in his ear. "Do you wanna touch me, Danny? Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, oh God yes, so much."

"I want to touch you too." Steve brought his lips to Danny's. "Kiss me."

Danny had no problem with that. He threaded his fingers in Steve's hair and drew his mouth down hard, biting at Steve's lips and soothing with his tongue, before sliding it inside to meet its twin. The kiss quickly turned animalistic, the two feeding on each other's breaths. 

Steve was squeezing his ass, finally reaching an angle where their erections could rub off against one another. He had to practically rip his lips from Danny's, who blindly moved forward, wanting Steve's kiss again. "Much as I could kiss you for the rest of eternity," Steve's hands deftly pulled down Danny's pants, "I am in desperate need for you in other ways, Danny." He gave Danny a moment to step out of his shoes so the pants and boxers could drop all the way - and Steve dropped right along with them, kneeling down. A quick glance up at Danny, a brief smirk and he inhaled Danny's cock as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Steve took Danny's hands and placed them on his head, making it clear what he wanted. 

Danny didn't disappoint, taking control and moving Steve's head up and down his cock. He was in awe - Steve apparently had no gag reflex. "Gonna come."

Steve moved his head back and licked his lips. "Not yet." He forced himself to his feet and laced his fingers with Danny's, leaned down and kissed him. "Let me take you to bed."

"Bed is good."

As they walked inside, Danny nodded to the CD player. "How many songs were you going to strip to?" he demanded to know.

"Just one, but a few helped me practice." Steve knew the song order, and once Joan Jett faded out he slid his arms around Danny's waist, pulled their naked and sweat-slicked bodies close, and began to sway with him. Oh yeah, sometimes Steve was pleased with his eclectic musical tastes. As guitar riffs went, the opening strains to 'The Stake' made for some pretty good dancing - slow dancing, and, Steve decided, some more kissing - lots of kissing.

It was what Steve did next that shocked Danny - he slid one arm down Danny's lower back, the other cupping the back of his head, leaned forward, dipped Danny backwards, and gave his body the once over. Steve followed this by pulling Danny upright and kissing him deeply, putting all of his passion and lust into that one touch of lips. He came up panting for air and moved his mouth to Danny's ear, whispering, "I want you, Danny."

The opening strains of 'Dear Mr Fantasy' began to play and both knew there was no way they were going to make it to bed. 

Danny pushed Steve back and Steve was confused, and then Danny pulled him to the recliner, sitting Steve down and moving atop him, his knees on either side of Steve's. "Fuck me."

"Lube and condom's upstairs," Steve murmured, nibbling at Danny's neck.

"Fuck me," Danny repeated. 

"Okay, okay Danny, whatever you want." Steve spit on his hand and slicked his cock as best he could. 

"You won't hurt me." Danny lifted up, spreading his ass wide. "Inside me, now."

Steve felt his cock swallowed up by the heat; he tried to ease Danny down, but his partner wouldn't have that, slamming down, ignoring the pain and taking Steve all the way in. 

Danny held onto the back of the recliner for leverage, lifting himself up and down, taking Steve deeper still, soft moans escaping his lips as his nipples were bitten and sucked. "I love you, love you so much," he kept repeating. "Didn't know how much I wanted you - needed you."

Steve remained (mostly) silent, a few moans himself here and there, whispering Danny's name as he jerked Danny off. He moved his mouth to Danny's left shoulder and bit him there before capturing his lips again. He was thrusting up harder, gritting his teeth, panting and grunting, feeling the wetness of Danny's come covering his hand. Only then did he let himself go, filling Danny with his come. Steve's head fell back as he felt his orgasm and he slowly caught his breath.

Danny's head had fallen upon Steve's shoulder and he was floating in a haze of post-coital bliss. He didn't realize that Steve was standing up with him in his arms, carrying him upstairs. He felt his body hit the bed and a warm cloth cleaning him off, but that was about it. "I really do love you," he whispered as he drifted off.

Steve didn't say a word, he just kissed the top of Danny's head as he too fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up and at first he thought the previous night had been a wet dream. But the fact that he was in Steve's bed told him otherwise - he didn't even remember walking upstairs. Steve had kissed him, caressed him, stroked him, bit him and sucked him until he pretty much passed out; Steve had fucked him raw and he had enjoyed every second of it. And yet he was alone in the bed and he knew why. "You had to say it, didn't you; you just couldn't leave well enough alone." Oh yeah, Danny just **knew** that by saying those three little words he had ruined everything. 

Steve didn't want a romantic relationship; Steve wanted sex. 

Catherine was out of his life now, she'd been transferred to the mainland fulltime and Steve didn't have anyone, so he had chosen Danny for a little fun and release. "If you're lucky," he muttered, "you'll still be able to work together." Danny got out of bed and searched for his boxers and pants, then remembered that they were downstairs on the lanai, along with his shirt. His shirt had been ripped, but he could at least put it on as is. He glanced at the clock - it was 7:45, he had overslept, but he had to go home, shower and put on fresh clothes for work - mostly, he just had to get out of **there**. He washed his face quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist, but he wasn't paying attention as he headed for the door, nearly colliding with Steve, who was walking in with a tray - and singing "Baby Its You".

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, managing to not drop the tray. "I made you pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Danny stared at the tray. "And coffee?"

"I know how to make coffee, Danny," Steve smiled, but the smile faded quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"We have to go to work; it's Monday," Danny reminded him.

"Ah, but I have an in with the boss." Steve put the tray on the dresser. "Five-0 is taking the day off, executive decision."

"Why?"

"So you can eat pancakes and...." Steve paused - Danny looked like he was ready to bolt. "Danny, I can see something's the matter. What is it?"

"I didn't mean it, Steve, what I said last night. It was the moment, that's all." Danny swallowed hard. "You know how I babble and when I said 'I love you' it didn't mean anything."

"Of course it didn't," Steve said quickly. "I knew that. I'll call Chin Ho and Kono and tell them work is back on for today." 

"As long as you know." While Steve called the other half of their team back, Danny took another step to the door, and then took a closer look at the pancakes. He stared at them, waiting for Steve to get off the phone "Steve, why are the pancakes red?"

"Uh, strawberries?"

"But you hate strawberries," Danny pointed out. "You never buy them." He picked up a mug and sipped at the coffee. "This is," he took another sip, "Jamaican Blue Mountain, I'd know that taste anywhere."

"The man in the store said it was good and I know you like coffee." Steve's cheeks grew pink. "I think I ground the beans enough; it's been ages since I used the grinder."

"The store?" Danny began to think. "You went to the store at the asscrack of dawn, bought strawberries for pancakes and top of the line coffee beans for me? Why?"

"Because I love you." Steve gave him a small shrug. "But you don't have to love me back; just having you as my friend is good enough."

"You love me," Danny said aloud. 

"Yes, I do."

"Why?" Danny had to know.

"I don't know; I just do." Steve ran his fingers through his hair in clear frustration. "I didn't think I needed a reason."

"You made me pancakes with real strawberries." Danny stared at the tray again and fled the room, nearly falling down the stairs and knocked over a plant, the ceramic pot shattering.

"DANNY!" Steve ran downstairs, thinking Danny had hurt himself. He saw Danny sitting against the wall, his face buried in his hands and knelt down. "Danny? Are you all right?"

Danny lifted his head, eyes welling with tears. "You made me pancakes," he squeaked, "and you love me."

"Yes, I love you, and didn't anybody ever make you breakfast?"

"Rachel burned French toast once," Danny sniffled, "but she never made me strawberry pancakes."

"Okay, Danno," Steve hauled him to his feet, dragging him to the couch, sitting him down and kneeling between his legs, "you want to tell me the **real** reason you're crying?"

"Nobody's made me strawberry pancakes since I was a kid." Danny wiped his face. "My Mom used to make them, and she'd go out of her way to buy fresh strawberries just for me, because nobody else liked them."

"And what else?" Steve prompted, knowing there was more.

"I thought I - I don't know - scared you off by saying 'I love you,' Danny admitted.

"Are you saying you love me, too?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Danny nodded.

"Hold that thought." Steve grinned, grabbing the cordless and making a quick call. "Your day off is back on." He held the phone away from his ear at the screaming. "Call your cousin and tell him the same thing, and tell Ben to get a grip." More screaming and Steve simply said, "Enjoy your day off, Kono," and hung up. "Damn, that woman's loud." Steve rested his elbows on Danny's knees. "Now, since you love me, and I love you, can we **please** go back up to bed so I can feed you pancakes? And can we do it naked so I can ravish you when you're done?"

"Ravish me?" Danny snickered. 

Steve forced himself up and took Danny's hands, pulling him to his feet. "Yes, ravish; I like that word."

As they walked to the stairs Danny stopped mid-stride and faced Steve. "Why today?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Steve stared at him as if Danny was an idiot. "Don't you know what today is, Danno?"

"Monday."

"So it is." Steve squeezed Danny's hand and the two returned to the bedroom. He kissed Danny deeply, walking him backwards to the bed, stripping the two of them as they moved. By the time Danny's legs hit the back of the bed and he sat, they were both naked again. "Make yourself comfortable."

Danny did, leaning against the headboard. "So in honor of Monday, you have decided to declare your love and make me pancakes and coffee."

Steve picked up the tray and joined him on the bed. "Yes, it's Monday, this is true." He picked up the rose that had gone unnoticed by Danny on the tray. "February 14th." Steve held it out. "Be my Valentine, Danno?"

Danny leaned forward, his breath hot on Steve's face, kissing his way to Steve's ear, hot breath blowing inside. "Yes."

Steve sighed and turned his head, framing Danny's face in his palms. "It's not the way you smile that touched my heart; it's not the way you kiss that tears me apart..."

Danny rested his forehead against Steve's. "...many, many night go by, I sit alone at home and cry, over you, what can I do..."

The two grinned at each other and totally off key sang the next line, "Don't want nobody, nobody, 'cause baby it's you."

"I think you said something about feeding me pancakes." Danny smirked and rested against the pillows again. "And if you think you're taking this assignment, think again, Steven."

Steve tore a piece of pancake off and placed it to Danny's lips, moaning as they parted and Danny took it, along with Steve's fingers, into his mouth. "Do you know how hot I get when you call me that?"

Danny chewed slowly, smacking his lips together as he swallowed. "I do now." He grabbed Steve's wrist as Steve brought another piece to his mouth and made Steve drop it back on the plate. "I'm not hungry anymore..."

Steve found himself flat on his back, Danny straddling him. 

"...for food," Danny finished.

Steve's cell rang and he reached for it.

Danny tossed it out the window.

"My phone."

"Shut up, Steven." 

"OH GOD, DANNO!"

**FIN**


End file.
